The Love Between A Human and A Demon
by Euphie16
Summary: Lucy Richardson, Ciel's cousin, never imagined any life beyond her service for the Fujioka family. Now, with Ciel's arrival she is placed under his custody. But, what would happen if her safety is what concerns Ciel the most? And what does a certain little demon have to do with it all? Warning: A slight lemon included.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ciel come on! We are going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

"Lucy I can't! I am too tired to run!"

I stopped and turned around to see my 5 year old cousin gasping for breath. I knew we would be scolded how we needed to prepare for the party. That's when an idea occurred to me and I walked over to Ciel.

"Climb on my back and we will get their faster!"

"Lucy, are you sure?"

"It's no problem"

He did that and I held on to him tight. This was an important gathering of mostly every single noble that had a lot of power. Our parents told us not to be late so I ran as fast as I could. We managed to make it when we were stopped by Tanaka. He looked at us with a surprised face and said

"You're almost late! Now follow me so your parents don't figure it out"

We both smiled and said at the same time

"Thanks Tanaka!"

He took out a serving cart and we both hid inside as he started heading towards the stairs. We took a little peek through the cloth and saw that the guests were arriving. We then stood frozen when we heard my uncle Vincent talking.

"Tanaka, have you seen Ciel or Lucy? Joseph and I can't seem to find them anywhere"

We crossed our fingers, hoping Tanaka wouldn't rat us out when he said

"I'm sorry master. I haven't seen the children recently but they did say something about playing outside"

"Thanks Tanaka"

"No problem master"

We heard footsteps walking away from us and we sighed with relief. Once Tanaka signaled us that we arrived in the stairs, we sneakily managed to get into our rooms. We almost had gotten away for it but our mothers were waiting for us in our rooms.

"Lucy, would you please explain why you're late?"

"I'm sorry mother but me and Ciel were playing around and we didn't realize what time it was."

"Does your father know?"

"No, Tanaka helped us from getting caught by them"

"Well you and Ciel are going to get Tanaka in trouble if you keep doing that"

"I will try harder next time"

"Good now let me help you with your hair"

As soon as we were done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the one who typically liked to dress like a noble but when it came to appearing in front of other people, I had no choice. I walked down the stairs with my mother hot on my heels, and saw my father with my uncle. I walked over to them, fighting the urge to run, and saw them glance at my direction.

"Daughter I wish you would dress like this more often!"

He had sparkles in his eyes and hugged me really tight. The only people known to snap him out of this state were my uncle Vincent and My mother Rosie.

"Darling you should really know to control yourself. Once she chooses a husband you will have to stop doing that"

Her words however didn't help my situation instead it made him hug me tighter

"No, I don't want my precious daughter to be taken away from me!"

"Father it's alright, I won't get married soon. Now can you please let go of me"

He did that once he got his composure and I started breathing again. I heard laughter and turned around to see Elizabeth and Ciel laughing. I turned to them with a confused face and said

"What do you think is so funny"

Ciel smiled at me and said

"Well you probably won't ever get married once they get to know your dad"

I smiled at them and said

"Well at least I will find a guy who likes me the way I am instead of having my parents choose the person for me"

This quickly caught them by surprise and I said

"I was just kidding. Besides you two make the perfect couple!"

We all started laughing and the party seemed to go pretty fast. Once we were allowed to go outside we sat under a tree looking up at the stars. I smiled at how the stars seemed to glow brighter by each passing minute. I was snapped out of my thought when Lizzy started talking.

"Ciel, Lucy, why don't we promise that we will always stay as friends forever."

I gave a questioning look and said

"But you're going to marry Ciel. Wouldn't that be impossible?"

"I mean like you will stay friends with me and Ciel"

"I agree with that. What about you, Ciel?"

"That sounds like a great idea"

We all took each other's hands and I had another idea.

"Hey, why don't we have symbols on a piece of paper as something to remember this promise?"

They both nodded in agreement and we all went inside my room to get some paint and paper. I asked Lizzy

"So what kind of drawing do you want?"

"How about drawing a butterfly?"

"What two colors?"

"Pink and White"

I took the two colors and painted a small drawing of it.

"Now, Ciel what kind of drawing do would yours?"

"What about a small bird?"

"What colors?"

"Blue and white"

I quickly painted it which was a little harder how it had more detail. Next was my turn and I already knew what I wanted. Ciel and Lizzy watched as I took the colors white and black and started painting. Once I was finished I showed it to them and the gasped. Lizzy said

"Wow that is such a cute flower! Now we all have something to remember"

We all swore that we would always be friends, no matter what happens. A year had passed since then when I received news that my parents got in a fight with my uncle Vincent and my aunt Rachel. We were moving far away from them and I couldn't contain my tears. Ciel wiped them off and said

"We will see each other again. Remember we promised to be friends no matter what"

"Yeah I remember. Goodbye Ciel. Please tell Lizzy that I said goodbye as well?"

"I will. I hope we see each other again"

"We will, this is one tiny planet so we will meet again"

As we all got into the carriage, I saw my aunt and uncle with sad looks on their faces. As the carriage began to ride away, I poked my head out the window and waved goodbye to them. Tanaka, Ciel, Vincent, and Rachel did the same and we all had tears in our eyes. I felt myself feeling sadder as every second went by. We had traveled all the way to Fukuoka, Japan. After we arrive we bought a normal home which people of nobility would consider as a house for the poor. My father explained to me that he and his brother got into a fight on whether I should be engaged. He said that my uncle had found a suitable husband but he wouldn't allow it, how he wanted me to choose who I would marry. He said that I could blame him for his selfishness but I hugged him saying "Thank you. I don't blame you for anything. You stood up for what you believed in and I am grateful for that""Thank you my dear daughter" About a few years after, when I was around 10, my parents had died because they had contracted a disease. I was really devastated but my parents told me to continue living my life. I started looking for a job, how we didn't use the money in our inheritance, and found one as a servant to the Fujioka family. I had spent 2 years working them and was really happy. I thought that I would continue my life as the maid of the Fujioka family. I was proven wrong when they came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was about nighttime when the guest would arrive while Mr. Daniel Fujioka and Mrs. Jessica Fujioka had informed me and the other staff that this guest would be really important and that nothing must go wrong. As we were about to leave had said that me and Henry should stay as they needed to tell us something. Once the rest of their staff was gone, spoke

"Lucy, I need you to watch over our children, Hana and Allen. Henry you would stay with us and help us when we need anything."

Me and Henry both bowed with our hands to out chest saying

"As you wish master"

The rest of the staff had begun working so I headed towards the children's room and Henry stayed back to watch for mistakes. As I opened the door, I was slammed against the floor by two little angels. They laughed and said

"Lucy can you read us a bedtime story and sing for us when we have to go to sleep"

I smiled at them and said

"Young masters, I always read you a book before you read and may I ask why you want me to sing?"

Hana was the one to speak first

"It's because we never heard you sing and we were really curious"

"I see I will sing you a song of my choosing, is that all right with you"

They both smiled and said

"Yeah."

I hugged them tightly and said

"You two are just so cute with those smiles on you faces"

They laughed and Lala jumped on my shoulder. She was a small kitten, with two tails instead of one. She was a demon cat that I had found in the streets but the Fujioka family didn't know that. She had never used that form since my life hasn't been in danger. We went inside their room and started playing around with their toys. Hours later, Henry came and told me that a boy who was about 11 years old and his butler were the guest that our masters had expected.

"Is that all"

"No it seems that they had come for something the Fujioka have"

"Really? I wonder what it could be"

"Yeah, I seem to have the curiosity too"

"You should go down there. They must be waiting for you"

With that he left the room closing the door behind him. I turned to Hana and Allen and told them

"It's time for you bedtime story!"

They kept on jumping up and down their beds. I told them I wasn't going to sing if they kept on jumping like that. They immediately went under their covers with anxious faces. I smiled and took a book out which was Little Red Riding Hood. This caused them to pout and I said

"You guys said that I would read you your bedtime story and then sing you a song. Besides this book isn't too long"

They smiled a bit, but were still pouting and I began reading.

**Ciel's Point of View **

We had entered the Fujioka manor and I felt anxious to see her after all these years but I made sure not to show it on my face. I looked at the paper to see the painting symbolizing the promise we all made. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Sebastian said

"Master, is there something troubling you?"

"No there isn't. Now let's get this over and head back to London"

"As you wish master"

He bowed slightly and I saw a smirk on his face. I knew he was thinking about what kind of person Lucy could be to make me go all the way to Japan. We were greeted by a butler and he led us to the dining hall. Their sitting in front of us were who I believe to be Daniel Fujioka and the women beside him must be Jessica Fujioka. They each smiled at us and said

"Welcome Mr. Phantomhive, I am honored to be in your presence"

"As the same goes to you ."

"Please take a seat as my butler Henry brings us our dinner."

As I sat down, I saw the butler Henry go through a door and come back with trays of food. I had ordered Sebastian to help him with the food, which he had. After dinner, we went into what I believe to be library. He sat on his desk with his wife by his side and had asked

"Now may I ask what the Earl of Phantom hive wants from me "

I cleared my throat and said

"I have come here to take my cousin away with me. I had read a letter telling me that once her parents died the Phantomhive family would have custody of her. That is the reason why I am here"

He seemed confused and asked

"May I know why you are searching for her here"

I smiled and said

"It is because I had received news that she is working as your maid. Her name is Lucy Richardson."

The butler, his wife and he had shocked expressions on their faces. I had found out right then that Lucy didn't tell them about her connections with the Phantomhive family. I guessed that may have caused some problems with finding a job. was the first to speak

"So that is what she has been hiding all those years. I will lead you to her"

I raised an eyebrow and asked:

"Can't you send your butler to go get her?"

Mr. Fujioka had a sad expression on his face when he said

"She is with my children. She is their babysitter and the children had taken a liking to her. If I go fetch her, the children might start crying once they see her off."

I understood and said

"If that is the case then we should go up there."

They started leading us to her and the children. As we got to the room they were in we heard laughter and then a girl said

"Now it is time for you to sing!"

I heard another voice that was from a boy saying

"Yeah and what song are you going to sing for us?"

That's when I heard Lucy's voice saying

"I am going to sing you lullaby but you must close your eyes, okay?"

They two other voices agreed and we stood their frozen as Lucy began to sing. As she finished we all stood their without moving. I heard as she said goodnight to them and saw the doorknob turning. As she walked and saw us she quietly closed the door and said

"Is there something wrong, master? Did I interrupt something?"

She hadn't seen me how I was right behind but Sebastian seemed to smirk even more. That's when spoke

"Yes Lucy. It seems that your guardian has come to pick you up."

She seemed confused and said

"I didn't even know I had a guardian. May I ask who it is?"

I stepped in front of and said

"Hello Lucy. I am Ciel Phantomhive, your guardian."

Next thing I know I was being pulled into a death hug by Lucy.

"Ciel it really is you! I can't believe your here. You haven't grown that much since I last saw you. You haven't been drinking milk that much. I guess that would explain your shortness"

I heard Sebastian holding a laugh and the others were chuckling. I felt myself go red and said

"It's nice seeing you too Lucy. Now do you mind putting me down."

"Oh sorry"

She put me down on the ground and I said

"Well your better back your things. We will be leaving tomorrow"

She seemed a little sad and so were the Fujioka's but I spoke

"I was sent a letter not too long ago that I would receive custody of you how your parents have left you to the Phantomhive family if anything were to happen to them. You must come with me but you may give your goodbyes."

She seemed to be unchanged by this but said

"Okay"

Mrs. Fujioka began telling her how much they would miss her. Henry did the same and Lucy said

"I have to get my stuffed back and need to give something for Hana and Allen"

She began walking away when I told her

"Lucy please take Sebastian with you so he could help"

She turned to me and said

"It's okay I could do it myself"

"Lucy please just take Sebastian"

"Fine"

She began walking away and as Sebastian followed her, his smirk grew even bigger making me feel like I wouldn't hear the last of this.


	3. Chapter 3

~end of point of view~

I was walking to my room with the butler named Sebastian walking right beside me. As we were getting there I couldn't help but feel like there was something abnormal about him. He seemed to notice my stare and said

"Is there something wrong my lady?"

I quickly looked away and said

"Nothing's wrong and could you please just call me Lucy?"

He smiled and said

"I'm sorry but in front of other people I would have to call you my lady or it would be a sign of disrespect"

I knew I would never get used to being called that how I work as a servant but knew I was conquered

"Fine but I still will never get used to being called like that"

He smirked and leaned over me and I faces were close as he said

"If we are ever alone I could call you Lucy"

As an instant reflex, I grabbed his arm and slammed him against the was some martial arts I picked up on the streets how they were some perverted people around this city. I quickly bent over him and said

"I'm so sorry! It was my reflexes. You see every time I feel like someone is trying to flirt or get close to me in that way, I automatically slam them against the wall. Are you hurt?"

He got up and said with a smile on his face

"It's alright. I didn't know you have that much strength in you"

I looked at him shocked and said

"H-How Are Y-You S-Still S-Standing?"

He had a smirk on his face and said

"I am just one Hell of a butler"

I sweat dropped and accidentally slipped

"If I was a moron I would guess you came from hell"

He laughed and I realized what I had said making me blush even more and he held out his hand. I took it and we kept one walking in utter silence.

"We're here"

I got out my key and unlocked the door and walked in. I took two suit cases out and started packing. I told Sebastian he could pack the things in the second suitcase while I pack my clothes in the first. I finished and decided to help Sebastian with my stuff. He was looking at something and I said

"You know it isn't nice to look at people's stuff when you don't have their permission."

He then said

"Apart from singing, you paint as well"

I looked over his shoulder and saw in his hands the drawings I drew.

"That's where I keep everything I had painted over the past couple of years."

He gave me the book and I placed it on top of the others. I closed the suitcases and I took one in my hand but Sebastian stopped me.

"Let me carry that"

"Sebastian I am more than capable of carrying my stuff"

"Please the master would be most displeased if I let you carry it"

"I will suffer the consequences of Ciel now let's go"

"I really must insist"

As he was reaching for my suitcase I began running away. This had caught Sebastian by surprise and I began to smirk when I ran into someone. I would have fallen backwards if someone hadn't put his arms around my waist. I looked up to see Sebastian with an eerie smile on his face.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

I stood up and said

"I'm fine! There is nothing to worry about "

He took my suitcase without me putting a fight and headed towards the entrance. I saw that everyone was their including the staff. As I stood there everyone began saying their goodbyes and how much they would miss me. I said to all of them

"Guys, you're going to make me shed tears!"

They pulled me into a huge hug and let go when the Fujioka's said their goodbyes. I took out blue and pink bracelets and handed them saying

"These were the gifts I was going to give Hana and Allen for their birthday. Could you please give it to them when its time?"

They nodded and that when I saw Lala running towards me. She jumped on my shoulder and began meowing at me. I got into the carriage with Ciel and as we rode away I waved goodbye to did the same and it reminded me how I left Ciel. I looked over to see Ciel sleeping and thought of an idea. I took my sketch pad and pencil from my suitcase and began drawing him sleeping. I smiled to myself and looked at him with his peaceful expression. I put my stuff away and began looking out the window. The landscape started to change and the moon was rising. I sighed knowing this would probably be the last time I ever see it from here. The carriage suddenly stopped and I looked out of the window to see Sebastian talking to someone.

All of a sudden about 4 other men came out with guns pointing at him. I quickly got out of the carriage running towards him when one of them suddenly grabbed me.

"Well what do we have here? Look boys, it seems we have found a new toy."

He kept pulling my hair and I bite my lip trying to not scream in pain. Sebastian then said

"Let my mistress go and I won't hurt you"

They started laughing when all of a sudden one of them dropped to the floor. Sebastian then quickly knocked out the other but the one holding me had a gun pointing towards my head.

"Don't move or I'll kill her"

That stopped Sebastian and the man began smirking. I took this as my chance and kicked him which caused him to let go of he did that Sebastian took care of him and Ciel still hasn't woken up. Sebastian picked me up and asked

"Are you okay Lucy? Did they hurt you"

"No I'm fine really!"

I gave him one of my fake smiles but he didn't buy looked at me until I surrendered.

"Okay maybe but I am alright."

He put me down and we headed towards the carriage, that's when I asked him

"Sebastian can I ride in front with you "

He smiled and said

"Sure Lucy but wear this so you won't get cold"

He took off his coat and put it over me. I thanked him and soon enough we were off.

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"No I'm not. I'm used to this"

We arrived at the port and tried to find ways of waking up Ciel. I just shook his shoulders and he woke up with a jolt. I smiled and said

"Nice to see your finally awake sleepy head. Now we arrived at the port so we better hurry or we are going to miss our boat"

**(fast forward to the ride to the Phantomhive mansion)**

We were getting close to the mansion but I couldn't help but feel a little curious about how the servants in this mansion worked. If they were like Sebastian who did everything and I mean everything right, then this whole living with Ciel thing would become torture. We soon came to halt and Sebastian opened the door .We came out and started walking to the mansion when the doors opened to show 4 servants which one of them I instantly recognized.

"Tanaka!"

I hugged him in which he hugged me back saying

"It's so nice to see you again Lucy"

"It sure is nice to see you too Tanaka. It's been like 7 years since the last time we saw each other!"

We were interrupted by Ciel clearing his throat saying

"I would suggest getting your things unpacked before introducing yourself to them"

The smoke came from Tanaka and he became a small-sized version of him with a Japanese cup. I had a confused look on my face until Sebastian said

"It seems his time ran out. It usually happens so it shouldn't worry you"

I looked at him and turned to Lala when she started moving ahead of me. This was a signal that Sebastian wasn't just an ordinary butler and Lala knew it but it seems Sebastian didn't know when he said

"Does your little cat hate me?"

I gave him a reassuring smile saying

"It's just that she isn't used to you yet, it seems that she corresponds with my reputation of the person"

Sebastian then smirked saying "And may I ask what impression I had left to you?"

I quickly knew I trapped but said

"Well I kind of find you...creepy"

Ciel smiled but the other servants mouths dropped and Sebastian but on a sad face saying

"My, I never thought I was creepy. I guess I will have to change your impression of me since you will be staying here"

"Sure"

I took my bags and headed towards the staircase with the maid, since I wanted to get to know the staff. She seemed quite nice and energetic but also quite clumsy how she dropped my suitcase a couple of times. After a while I noticed she only did it when Sebastian was the topic.

"Hey, Mai-Rin by any chance do you have feelings for Sebastian?"

She quickly blushed and said

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you seem a lot clumsy when Sebastian's name is mentioned. "

She blushed even more but I said

"Don't worry I won't tell him. It will be a secret between us"

She smiled and we managed to get to my room without getting lost. I quickly unpacked my things and set my clothes in the closet. That's when I heard a knock on the door and told the person that they could come in. It turned out to be Sebastian and he said

"Lucy we would be receiving some guest in a moment. Master wanted me to tell you to dress nicely and to be down in about an hour."

"Thanks Sebastian but I don't have any clothing that is presentable in front of guests."

"Don't worthy, my master had thought of it and ordered some dresses to be made for you. You can find them in the closet."

He left and I headed over to see racks of dresses. I put on a light blue dress and some white slippers and headed down, wondering how Ciel could have known what size I wore. After waiting for more than a couple of minutes, I decided to get familiar with the mansion so I headed towards the garden. I saw the boy with a straw hat pouring water to the plants. I headed towards him and said

"Hello I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you"

They boy perked up and smiled saying

"You're the young masters cousin. I'm Finny the Gardner"

"Since you're the gardener, how come you putting weed poisoning to the flowers?"

He looked down and realized his mistake and started freaking out saying

"Oh no! Sebastian is going to get really mad for this!"

I put my hand on his shoulder saying

"There might be some fertilizer in the storage that might help take out the weed poisoning."

"Really! Thank you Miss Lucy"

"Please just call me Lucy"

"Okay"

Soon enough we managed to save the flowers and Finny jumped up in joy. I went inside the kitchen because I was feeling a little hungry. I came across Mai-Rin almost dropping something on the floor. I quickly caught her and the boxes and she seemed to have confused me with someone.

"Sebastian! I'm sorry!"

"Mai-Rin it's me, Lucy"

"Oh Lucy I thought you were Sebastian"

"What does he do to you to get you all scared and embarrassed at the same time?"

"Oh nothing really. He just gets all serious"

"Well could you tell me where the kitchen is?"

"Oh it's on the right but Sebastian has been looking for you saying that you should go to the private room."

"Oh man. I was hoping to get something to eat"

"Well I could bring some food to you afterward"

"Thanks Mai-Rin!"

"No problem"

She seemed distracted so I asked

"Hey Mai-Rin is something wrong?"

"It seems we have a rat problem"

"Really but I never thought it would reach all the way here!"

"I know but I don't know what to do"

"Mai-Rin, go get my cat Lala and tell her to go chase the rats"

She looked bewildered and said

"She understands?"

"Pretty much"

"Thanks so much"

"See you later!"

I started to dart from room to room until I found the door I was supposed to go in. I walked in to be met by my body slamming against the ground. I heard some light chuckles and heard my hugger's voice, saying

"Lucy it's so nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were just a girl. I hope you enjoy your stay here"

"Hi Auntie Red. Do you mind getting off me because I can't seem to breathe?"

"Oh sorry dear"

She got off me and I took a quick look at her

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you. Red still suits you"

"Oh thank you Lucy!"

We all sat down and Sebastian began pouring the tea. He was handing it out when Auntie Red started touching his but, up and down.

"Oh my, Sebastian your physique is so perfect. You should quit this country job and work for me"

I quickly started blushing and the others were shocked.

"Auntie Red I don't think that is a way Ladies as you should be acting"

She turned to me and smiled making me feel like I said something I shouldn't have.

"Oh Lucy you just want him all to yourself "

This quickly got me to blush more and my heart was beating really made it worse was that Sebastian was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I shook my head and said

"I really don't get how you could like a guy who I believe a little too perfect and creepy"

Everyone's mouthed dropped including Sebastian's and Ciel held a smirk on his face. Ciel got his composure and said

"Well Lucy I would like to present the associates I am acquainted with. This is Lau and you've already met Madame Red. Her butler name is Grell Sutcliffe"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you

"The guy named Lau came over to me and said

"By any chance are you interested in working for me?"

Before I could answer Sebastian stepped in

"Sorry but my mistress wouldn't be interested in entertaining young men"

Lau just smiled but seemed sad at the same time. Soon enough they were talking about the guest that had left, realizing I had come in late, and how one of them was a drug trafficker that Ciel had been searching for. I looked at Ciel and saw that he had changed completely since the last time I had seen him. He isn't as carefree or smiling as he used to. \

He seemed to have a cold demeanor and never smiles at enough I felt like I wanted to get out of their as soon as possible. My moment came when Auntie Red and Lau got into a huge argument over Ciel. It seemed that Ciel had the same idea and we both exited without them knowing. Ciel went ahead while I watched the servants still chasing the mouse. Ciel seemed to get annoyed really quickly so I whistled softly.

"Lucy why are you whistling"

"You'll see"

Soon enough when Sebastian was about to smack the mice dead Lala appeared and ate them whole. This seemed to shock everyone and I explained

"This isn't the first time; we had a rat problem back at the Fujioka Mansion so I let Lala here chase and eat them."

They all pretty much got it and Sebastian said

"Now stop playing around and get to work"

They left and Sebastian explained that he made some deep dish apple with raisin pie. I wasn't a really big fan of raisins so I said I wasn't hungry. My stomach started growling making my claim false. Sebastian smiled and said

"It seems your stomach doesn't agree with you"

"Fine I'll eat some of the pie"

He smiled and walked away while I and Ciel headed towards his office. Once we were inside someone grabbed us from behind and put some clothes over our mouths. I soon felt drowsy and saw Ciel fell to the ground. Soon enough I had followed, while trying to look at our kidnappers but my eyes closed before I could see anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with my arms tied behind my back. I looked around and saw that we were not in the mansion anymore. I saw Ciel beside me tied up as well. He looked at me and I gave him a smile saying

"I'm okay"

I looked up and saw a guy I had never seen before but he began saying Ciel's nicknames of how he is the Queen's watchdog. I wasn't surprised since I had already learned about it since I played with him. Soon enough Ciel told him that he has shamed his family's name. The mysterious man got pissed and began asking for the key and Ciel said that his servants will turn it over to the authorities if he and I don't return. The guy said the servants would be killed one by one if the key isn't handed over. Ciel smiled saying that they would be safe and that it is him that should make sure his don't make fools of themselves. This caused him to get angry and when he was about to hit him I stepped in. I took the blow, stopping him from hitting Ciel.

I looked over my shoulder saying

"Ciel are you alright?"

Ciel was shocked but said

"Lucy why did you take the blow for me?"

"You're my family. I am not someone who would sit around and watch someone who is close to me getting beaten up. I would protect them no matter what and that includes you Ciel"

The guy kept on asking me to get out-of-the-way but I didn't move. He started punching and kicking me but I still wouldn't move from my spot. He got annoyed and picked up the phone saying

"You heard it right. Now eliminate them"

He soon got back to hitting me put I still wouldn't move and every time I fell to the floor I would get up. I couldn't let Ciel get hurt and I didn't care if I had to die for that to happen. The phone began to ring again and I was gasping for breath. It seemed that his workers didn't get the job done and that made me feel relax how that means they are still alive.I then heard some screaming and the guy kept on asking them what was wrong. The guy tried contacting them and Ciel started chuckling saying

"I guess your little game of fetch is over"

He came over and tried to hit and kick Ciel but I covered him and received the blows. Ciel eyes widen when I started spitting out blood. I looked at him and said

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

He didn't seem to buy it but I was sure I could take more of his blows. Soon enough he got the phone threatening his man's death if they didn't answer. I looked up when I heard Sebastian's voice. I couldn't make a sound how I found it hard to breath. Ciel suddenly made a dog sound and Sebastian said he would go over here and take us back home. The phone hung up and the guy started ordering his men to get ready that someone would try to get here. I saw men running here and there and the guy whose name was I thing Azure scared and frantic.

A couple of minutes later I heard gunshots and screaming from outside and wondered how Sebastian could save us against so many people. Soon enough we heard gunshot inside the mansion which soon came to a halt as well. Azuru grabbed me by the hair and started pulling me near his desk. He had his gun pointed at the door when it started opening. He was really scared how he was shaking so much causing his grip on me to tighten. Sebastian came in saying that he came to retrieve me and Ciel. The guy said

"Is this a joke! I was expecting a huge muscled man but instead I get a skinny weak one"

Sebastian smiled and Azuru pointed the gun at me saying

"I don't expect to fight you but you better have what I am asking you"

"Yes I do"

Sebastian then took out a key and that's when he was shot in the head. I felt tears roll down my face and yelled

"SEBASTIAN!"

He was shot multiple times and I tried getting out of the man's grip even though my whole body was aching in pain. Sebastian hit the floor dead and I couldn't seem to control my tears. I had seen my parents die in front of me and I didn't want to experience the same thing over again. Azure started laughing, gloating about his victory. Suddenly Ciel said

"I am getting tired of these games. Now get up and stop playing around"

I looked at him confused and saw that he was looking at Sebastian. The other guys might have thought he was crazy but I suddenly realized what was going on. I looked to Sebastian and saw him getting up saying

"Guns these days shoot more bullets than they did back then."

He then took the bullets and threw them back at the gunners. They lay on the ground dead with me and Azuru shocked and Ciel with a calm look on his face. I stared wide-eyed as everything I have known about Sebastian came together. The Azuru guy was trying to figure out what had just happened and Sebastian looked at me with a frown saying

"My lady is there something wrong?"

I looked at him with a shocked expression saying

"No human could have survived that. The meaning behind your words, the way you were unfazed means that you're...a...demon."

Both he and Ciel were shocked but just saying those words got me to cough up more blood. Sebastian then continued to step closer to me and the Azuru pointed the gun near my head ready to shoot if he kept walking. Then I turned to Ciel and saw him open his eye saying

"Sebastian, this is an order, save Lucy"

Then he pulled the trigger but I didn't feel anything. I was still staring at Sebastian as he opened his hand to show the bullet. I then heard Azuru screaming and saw that his hand twisted when Sebastian put the bullet in his pocket. I shook my head and decided it's best if I got out of my situation already. I saw that Sebastian turned down Azure's deal for trading masters.

The room started getting dark and black feathers were falling, with Ciel's eye glowing and Sebastian showing his mark of the contract. I knew these things because Lala had told me about them telepathically found out she was a demon cat about a year after I rescued her. I got out of my restraints and did the same for Ciel. He seemed quite shocked but turned to Sebastian as his eyes began to glow. Ciel turned to me and asked

"You protected me and how did you know about demons "

I gave him a forced smile and said

"Like I said your family and I would never abandon you. Second I knew about demons because..."

Before I could finish I had fallen unconscious with the amount of blows I had received.

**Sebastian's Point of View**

We were walking home, with Lucy in my arms. I remembered that she fell to the ground once she started talking. She had been beaten in my master's place and was unable to hold consciousness. What held me puzzled was how she known about the existence of demons and a lot of information about them. I was interrupted by my young master talking

"She shouldn't have protected me. I was the one who they wanted and she was dragged into it. Just because I'm her family doesn't mean she should do something like that."

I looked over to him and said

"I would agree but given her personality, it wouldn't be right for her "

"I guess your right Sebastian. I just wish there was some way to know where she is or when she is in danger"

I started thinking about it and came up with an idea but I didn't think the master would agree with it.

"Master there is a way for me to know where she is and when she is in danger."

"What is it Sebastian?"

After explaining to him what I had in mind, he reluctantly agreed as long as I didn't use force. That's when Lucy started waking up and saw me carry her. She turned the other way. She then said

"You could put me down. I can walk the rest of the way."

"Absolutely not! You are badly injured and must rest to replenish your strength"

"I'm telling you I'm fine"

"You are not. You had collapsed back at that mansion and I don't want that happening again"

"And what would you care?"

"Because I am a servant to the Phantomhive head and you are his cousin"

Ciel was the one who broke the fight by saying

"Will you two stop acting like a married couple already"

This caused Lucy to turn to him and say

"Well I don't like to be carried by a demon who could try anything. I knew something was wrong with him"

This caused an angry vain to pop out of my head and my eyes began glowing

"There is ansolutely nothing wrong with me, besides the _**demon**_ part"

She didn't seem the least bit scared which surprised me.

"Well if that's the only thing wrong with you then you would have expected this."

She jumped off me and kicked me right in the stomach. She began limping away whistling loud. I looked at Ciel and saw that he had an amused smile plastered on his lips. He knew the task he had just given me was difficult and it wouldn't surprise me if he did. I started running towards Lucy who was a few feet away. As I was about to grab her something jumped out of the bushes, making me hit a tree.

"You came!"

I looked up to see a huge cat-like demon and I looked around to see Ciel with a shocked face. I walked towards her but that cat moved in front of Lucy. I tried to convince it I was meaning no harm and it seemed to relax. I looked at Lucy and saw her clutching her sides and her breathing was getting rougher.

"Lucy I don't mean you any harm. Just let me help you "

I gave her the sincerest smile and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Could you please tell your friend here to calm herself?"

She nodded and said

"Lala, it's okay he won't hurt me"

"Wait you mean to tell me this cat demon is your small two tailed cat Lala"

"Yep but she doesn't use her true form unless she feels like I am in danger if it is against something unnatural."

I picked her up as Lala burst into flames and came back to its original form. Ciel stood beside me and said

"Lucy you will be staying in Sebastian's room until your injuries are healed"

Judging by her reaction, she was against it.

"What! But Ciel I don't want to be near a creepy guy like him. He has every girl wrapped around his finger and wouldn't hesitate to use them"

I smirked and said

"By every girl you include yourself"

This had caused her to blush and say

"Of course not! I would rather go to hell then spend a night in your room."

"That could be arranged"

"Fine by me"

I felt my blood boiling hot and it seems that it would take a lot more than just my charms to make her trust me.


	5. Chapter 5

~end of point of view~

Sebastian took me to his room and placed me on his bed gently. He went over to the cabinet and took out some bandages and alcohol. He sat beside me and said

"This might sting a little but please bear it"

As he started cleaning my wounds, I bit my bottom lip to try and relieve the pain. A couple of agonizing minutes later he finished and bandaged them.

"It's best if you don't move for a while. Your wounds will heal much faster that way. Now for your medicine"

He took a bottle of medicine and took a spoon out. He poured it on the spoon and held it towards my mouth but I didn't drink it.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate medicine. It leaves an awful aftertaste"

"This medicine will help you relieve the pain"

"I don't care. There isn't a thing you could do to make me drink it"

A devilish smirk appeared on his face and he said

"There's nothing I can do?"

I saw as he got the bottle and drunk some of the medicine. He then got my hands and put it behind me. Next thing I know he was kissing me, the medicine poured into my mouth and I had no choice. Once I did that he broke the kiss and smiled.

"It would appear that I found a way to make you drink it."

I blushed a hundred shades of red in which Sebastian noticed.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"It's actually nothing"

"It seems you're blushing"

"No, I'm not"

"Don't try to hide it. Now mind telling me why?"

"There is no way in hell that I'm telling you."

"I could kiss you again if you don't tell me."

I growled at him and he seemed to chuckle.

"Fine as you wish. I will be sending Mai-Rin to bring you your dinner"

He exited the room and I put my head on the pillow.

"I can't believe he just did that! He must be planning something but what? He looked a little too calm for my comfort's just hope I don't fall for his trap."

That's when Mai-Rin came and delivered my meal. I looked at it and wondered if Sebastian really cooked it.

"Sebastian says that your throat is sore and by eating hard food, it would cause it to swell. So he sent you some soup and bread instead"

"Thanks Mai-Rin"

"No problem"

"Mai-Rin, can I talk to you about something and can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure thing"

I then explained what happened between Sebastian and me. Instead of showing anger and jealousy she was singing with the angels.

"Mai-Rin, could you return to Earth?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened! This must truly mean he likes you. You must have dated a lot of men."

"Uhm, that's the problem...Mai-Rin...I...never...dated...or...had.. .a...boyfriend...before"

"What do you..."

It took her about 10 seconds to figure it out.

"SEBASTIAN WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!"

I had to cover my ears so my eardrums wouldn't burst open. I really hoped that Sebastian wasn't around to hear that but to my misfortune he appeared a few seconds later. I put my head on the palm of my hand which for me was signaling the end of my life.

"Mai-Rin don't you have chores to do before going to bed"

"Yes Sebastian. I'm sorry I will go right now"

She left but not before glancing in my direction with an

"I'm really sorry look."

Soon enough that left me and Sebastian alone, in his room, in the middle of the night. The quietness was killing me so I said

"Go ahead. Laugh it all off."

I felt the bed go down and something on my shoulders. I looked to see Sebastian with a soft smile on his face.

"Well that would explain why you were blushing."

"Drop it"

"Oh I'm not since you're the one who brought it up"

"Just drop it and let me eat my food in peace"

"Fine"

I tried grabbing the tray but I felt a sharp pain in my arms. Sebastian managed to get the tray without spilling the soup or dropping the bread.

"It would seem that your wounds are more severe than I thought"

"Fine I'll just drink the soup like a cat"

"I could feed you"

"No way in hell, I would prefer to drink it like a cat or dog"

"A young lady isn't supposed to behave that way"

"Stop saying the same words I used on Auntie Red. Also this isn't how a butler is supposed to behave"

"It seems you have outsmarted me. I will drop the subject if I can feed you your food."

I quickly thought about it and said

"Fine"

He took some of the soup in the spoon and placed it near my mouth. I opened and slurped the soup into my mouth. I quickly felt like it was too hot and Sebastian noticed this. He bowed on the next spoon of soup and I slurped it, soon enough I was doing, and Sebastian was going to place the tray to the kitchen. I layer on the bed and looked as Sebastian was about to close the door. I close my eyes and said "Goodnight Sebastian "Before falling asleep I heard him say

"Goodnight Lucy".

**Sebastian's Point of View**

Once I was done with the dishes I headed towards Ciel's bedroom. I knocked on the door and he said come in. I did so and bowed once I closed the door. He put the book he was reading down and said

"So how did it go?"

"She seemed reluctant at first but then she seemed to get more calmer"

"I see so how long will this take?"

"It depends on how far you want me to go"

"You will continue as long as she isn't uncomfortable. I just hope you're up to the challenge "

I smirked at him and said

"I am one hell of a butler and that challenge would be putting my title at risk."

"You may leave now"

"Of course master"

I blew out the candles and left Ciel's room. I never expected Lucy to say goodnight to me how she found me creepy. I guess she is warming up to me and I thought humans were such complicated creatures. I felt my heart racing and my blood boiling every time I think of her and it gets much worse when I'm around her. My thoughts turned to when she realized I was a demon she still treated me like I was human. That quite insulted me, but to succeed, I'll have to put up with it.

I walked in to see Lucy sleeping soundly on the edge of the bed. I quickly took my clothes off and slept on the opposite side of her. I don't need to sleep and when I do it's mostly for enjoyment. I thought this would be one of the times I would sleep. I turned around to face her and closed my eyes. I would be wondering about how she would react once she woke up in the morning.

~end of point of view~

I woke up to something warm and soft surrounding me. I felt so warm so I got myself closer to it. I felt like I was in heaven until the thing I had sworn to ignore let out a small sigh. I quickly kicked him and said

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"As I recall this is my room. It seems that I accidently wrapped my hands around you when I was asleep."

"Grr...Don't try pulling that stunt again!"

"Fine as you wish"

He soon got up and that's when I realized he slept with nothing on.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I SLEEP HERE AND YOU JUST DON'T WEAR ANY CLOTHES! YOU ARE A FREAKING PERVERT AND I DON'T KNOW HOW WOMEN COULD FALL FOR YOU! WOULD YOU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?"

I was looking at the door, which was the opposite direction of Sebastian. I knew he was creepy but never thought this much. I then realized that his closet was near the door and I became angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL! I'LL JUST GO TO THE BATHROOM AND TAKE A DAMN SHOWER AND YOU BETTER BE CHANGED WHEN I COME OUT OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET SENT TO HELL...AGAIN!"

I dragged myself to the bathroom and closed the bathroom door. I turned on the water and started putting some lavender bubble mix into it. Once it was done, I started taking my bandages and took my clothes off. I went in and the water seemed to calm me down, I couldn't believe he would sleep naked and what made it so ironic was that I thought I was in heaven! I couldn't believe I snuggled closer to the perverted butler and actually enjoyed it. He was going to pay somehow and I will make sure the punishment suits the crime.

I felt relaxed and didn't notice a certain pervert walked in. I soon felt someone scrubbing my back and almost jumped out of the tub. I turned around to see Sebastian and I wasn't an ounce pleased.

"What the hell are you here?"

"I came to wash your back as an apology"

"Yeah right. How will I know you won't drag me out of here and rape me?"

"Is that my reputation now? I would of preferred the creepy image"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping naked with me sleeping beside you"

"I am terribly sorry. I promise never to do that without your consent"

"What are you now, a prostitute?"

His smirk was immediately pulled out of his face and I couldn't hold a smile. I placed my arms over my breats then said

"Hey, Sebastian may I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"How come Ciel doesn't smile anymore?"

Sebastian hesitated before answering so I said

"It's okay you don't have to tell me"

He smiled a little bit and put his face near mine

"Is there anything else you need?"

I blushed and turned my face around so he couldn't see it. I was pissed and blushing at the same time so I said

"I would like a pervert like you to get out!"

He did as asked and I got out after washing myself. Sebastian ruined the relax sensation I was feeling and I covered myself with a towel. I got out to be met with an elegant dress and Sebastian, fully clothed, smiling at me. He said

"The young master will be leaving to retrieve something. He is asking if you would accompany him."

"Sure. I'll change once a certain pervert leaves the room"

"I understand "

He left and I quickly changed into the dress but didn't tie up my hair since it was still wet. I walked out to be met with Sebastian standing near the door. I was curious and said

"You wouldn't have any peeping holes around your room, pervert?"

"No, Lucy could you please stop calling me pervert."

"Only when we are around other people but if it's just us, I will still call you that"

"Is there any way I could change that?"

"In your dreams"

We walked all the way to the carriage and went our way to a shop. It seems the seller of walking sticks, insulted Ciel so Sebastian took care of it. Once we left I looked at the seller and smiled. We were soon walking and Sebastian said that Ciel hasn't had a growth sperm in years. This quickly got on Ciel's bad side and when he was about to yell at him I decided to intervene.

"Well he wouldn't have to say that if you had drunk a lot milk. It's good for you and I'll probably stop calling you, shrimp"

"Lucy that isn't funny"

"It won't be once you get taller"

He had an angry vein popping out of his head and I couldn't contain a laugh. I looked over to Sebastian to see him smiling. I smiled back and I felt something in my stomach but couldn't figure out what it was. As we were going inside the mansion, I couldn't help but be distracted by the clear weather. Ciel stopped and said

"My mansion"

I looked over to Sebastian to see the same expression and once I looked inside I figured out what had them so shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked everywhere and saw the mansion covered in a lot of cute things. I was surprised and looked over to Ciel as he had a disapproving look on his face. Soon enough Mai-Rin, Finny, and Bard came in with scared looks on their faces. They said that she did all of this and I had a pretty good picture of whom they were talking about.

They all walked in with me at the doorway when we saw Grell, hanging on the ceiling. Sebastian was about to put him down when someone ran past him. I smiled seeing Elizabeth, childish as ever, hugging Ciel to death.

It seems she came here without telling anyone how Ciel was shocked. She then turned to Sebastian and put a girl hat on him. I tried the hardest I could to hold down a laugh while the others where chuckling. Sebastian shot them a glare which caused them to shut up. He turned to me and his gaze softened and I smiled at him giving him a thumbs up.

I thought I saw a tint of pink on his face but I guess it was my imagination. Soon enough Ciel told her I was here in trying to get her off him, which the attempt turned into a success.

"LUCY!"

She jumped on me but I managed to stop myself from falling to the ground.

"It's so nice to see you again Lizzy"

"It's so nice to see you too Lucy. Now we have kept that promise we made!"

Grell asked

"What are you talking about?"

I answered saying

"We promise we made where I would always stay friends with Ciel and Elizabeth even though they are engaged."

The servants were all confused; making me believes that none of the servants knew about the engagement. Lizzy then said

"Since the mansion is all cute why don't we hold a party."

I smiled at the thought and Lizzy then said

"Ciel you could be my escort and Sebastian could be Lucy's escort"

I froze in place as Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew he was smirking and Elizabeth saw us and came to a conclusion way too quickly.

"Lucy is dating Sebastian! That's so cute! You make the perfect couple! Ciel, there is an outfit I chose just for you in your bedroom. Now I'll take Grell and make him even cuter!"

She ran out the door with me saying

"I wouldn't date this moron if my life depended on it!"

Ciel said

"I said No Party!"

The both of us were mad except I was embarrassed as well. Soon enough I found myself in my room choosing what dress I would be wearing. I had no choice since Lizzy would start crying and it was hard getting her to stop. I decided since she wants everything to be cute, then I would wear a light pink dress with a white ribbon in the middle.

I decided to leave my hair loose as it is and wear a white bow in it. I put on some slippers and headed out to meet Elizabeth at the entrance. Once I walked in everyone gasped once they saw me. I felt my cheeks heating up with embarrassment until Lizzy said

"You look solo cute! Sebastian is one lucky man"

"Lizzy I and that...I mean Sebastian and I aren't going out"

"Really but you two would make the perfect couple."

"Lizzy no offense but everything and I mean everything would have to go wrong before I date him"

"Why?"

"Let's just say I don't really have a good impression of him"

"I see but you will still dance with him?"

"I would but there is one problem"

"What is it?"

"I'm not really one to dance"

"I could teach you. It would be about 30 minutes before Sebastian and Ciel come so let's go to this room and practice!"

"Okay?"

Even though Elizabeth was a great teacher, I ended up stepping on her toes...a lot. Soon she only taught me the basic one and luckily, I managed to nail it after some difficulty. Once it was about time for this "ball" to start, we made our way to the entrance and Lizzy tried to get Mai-Rin to take off her glasses. Soon enough I heard Ciel say to stop it and to let her go.

I was standing behind a pillar so they didn't see me yet. Lizzy started commenting on Ciel's outfit but she became upset when he wasn't wearing a ring she left him. Soon enough she took the Phantomhive ring away from him and Ciel commanded her to give it back. She threw the ring on the floor and it broke. Ciel got really angry and was about to slap her.

I ran towards them when Sebastian stopped Ciel, handing him his walking stick. Sebastian then told Elizabeth that that ring was a Phantomhive heirloom. She was apologizing when Ciel threw the ring out the window; he turned to us saying

"I don't need that ring to know I am the head of the Phantomhive Family."

We all stared wide eyed and Ciel took out a cloth to clean Tizzy's face. I was feeling sad because I knew that wasn't how Ciel really felt. We heard music and I turned around to see Tanaka, playing the violin. Soon enough Ciel had asked Elizabeth for a dance and everyone focused on them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Sebastian.

He smiled and held out his hand saying

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

I swore to ignore him but I didn't want to ruin the party and something in my gut told me to say "You may" He lead me to the middle where Ciel and Lizzy was and I felt myself get nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder as he did around my waist and we held each other's hand. We began dancing but I couldn't help but feel a little happy. Sebastian smiled and said

"Are you enjoying your evening?"

"I really am"

"That's good to hear"

"Sebastian"

"Yes my Lady"

"Are you enjoying your evening?"

"I am since I am with a girl I like."

This caused me to blush and a chuckle from Sebastian. I decided to ask him something

"Sebastian do you have a girlfriend?"

"May I ask, where did that came from?"

"Nowhere I was just wondering"

"No but I am interested in one"

"Really. do I know her"

"You do and that's all I'm going to tell you"

"Come on can't I at least have a name"

"Nope"

"Fine"

We started dancing and gliding around the floor with Ciel and Liz just twirling. Sebastian was the first to talk,

"Why don't we make a bet?"

I eyed him suspiciously and said

"What's the risk?"

"The losing party has to do one thing for the winning party"

"And what is it that we are going to bet on?"

"To see who would dance with Mai-Rin first"

I agreed but in the end I lost cause Mai-Rin dance with Finny which is what Sebastian had chosen. He smiled triumphantly as I started to pout. Once the party was over we were outside seeing Grell taking Elizabeth back home.

He however explained that if he ever dies the memory of tonight, mainly Sebastian, would be the last thing he sees.I couldn't help a remark after he was gone.

"Sebastian, I think he has a crush on you!"

He seemed disgusted at the thought and everyone else went inside to go to sleep leaving me and him alone. I smiled and said

"Thanks for the dance tonight Sebastian. I would hate to admit it but I had a lot of fun."

I kissed him on the cheek which totally caught him off guard and I said Goodnight. As I was walking Sebastian said

"You still owe me from the bet"

I realized that moment what he was saying and walked back to him. I looked at him in the eyes and said

"Okay what you want me to do? Clean the whole house. Pull a prank..."

"I want you to kiss me"

"What!"

"Yes and it has to be a real kiss. It has to last for about a minute and you can't hold back"

"Come on! Isn't there anything else I could do?"

"No"

"Uhm...then close your eyes."

I never went back on my word and watched as he closed his eyes. He said he wanted a real kiss so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The first thing to register in my mind was how soft his lips were against mine. I started pulling away when all of a sudden He pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist and everything stood still. His lips pressed against mine and his tongue licked my bottom lip for entrance and I suddenly felt my body to heat up.

He took advantage of my hesitation and slipped his tongue between my explored my mouth inch for inch and I started to slowly respond as every thought flew out of my mind. I felt Sebastian pull me closer as the kiss started to get heated. My stomach started doing flips and my body grew hotter with each passing second.

We broke the kiss, leaving me gasping for air as all reason started to flood in. I realized that the kiss lasted longer than it should have, causing me to turn a scarlet pink. As I looked up, I saw him smile and was about to hug me when I said

"Well… Good...Night...Sebastian"

I then took off still blushing, leaving Sebastian with a confused face. I never felt like this before and didn't expect to feel like this when I am with Sebastian. I went into my room and closed the door, holding my fingers to my lips. It seemed all like a dream, but knowing me, it wasn't. I fell on the bed waking Lala up and I hugged her really tight.

She asked me what was wrong with me and I explained what had happened. She was wagging her tail and jumping up with joy. I told her what happened afterwards and she seemed to understand.

"You don't know what to do since your confused, aren't you?"

"That's right Lala, I don't even know if he truly feels something for me"

"Only time will tell"

"You're right but how long?"

"I don't know."

I slept but couldn't, my minds focused on the kiss. I thought but when I saw Sebastian in my room, I truly believed I was dreaming. He was looking at me and I yawned saying

"Why do I dream about him?"

I watched as 'dream' Sebastian smirked and I couldn't help but ask

"Is this a dream?"

"It is what you believe it is."

"Now may I ask why I would dream you in my room?"

"I don't know you tell me"

He walked towards me while I just watched him. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. He placed a gloved finger on my chin and tilted my mouth so I could meet his eyes. His face started to lean down and his lips met mine. I responded back, seeing no reason why I shouldn't.

This time, he broke the kiss to start leaving a warm trail towards my neck. I gripped his hair, a soft moan escaping my lips as his mouth kissed a spot on my neck. My moan must have meant something because his mouth was on that spot, sucking and nibbling it, eliciting more soft moans from me. I felt his hand trace the sides of my body and stopped at the edge of my nightgown. He traced small circles around my thighs but when I felt him lift my gown, I gripped his arms to stop him.

I didn't know why but this dream felt a little too real and I never went this far before. I looked up at him and something in my eyes must have told him how I felt. He seemed to understand and said

"I will wait until you're ready. For now just rest"

He slowly laid me on the bed as he placed the bed covers over me. He was about to go away when I told him

"Could you please stay?"

He smiled and sat next to me saying

"I will until you're awake."

"Goodnight Sebastian"

"Goodnight Lucy"

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on my forehead while telling me to have sweet dreams. I closed my eyes, my mind wondering why he told me that if this was all a dream. The thoughts disappeared as my mind started to drift away, with Sebastian the last thing on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Euphie16: Hi Guys! I'm back for the moment, anyway. I've been busy with AP Biology projects, Drama Projects, and tests for Algebra 2 and Chemistry Honors. Also I got a letter from the School of Advanced Studies telling me that I'm eligible to apply (Not sure if I should leave my school for that though it will help with college tuition and funds). I should also mention that I'm extremely happy because I FINALLY beat my brothers! What I mean is I asked our dad if he could give me money to buy a game ($20) and he said YES! Guys, guess what game I got? I finally got Assassin's Creed 2! (I'm writing a story for Ezio and posting it in the future) I haven't started playing because of school but once weekends come around, I'm hitting the play station 3. Anyway, I'll try to update when I can and re-watch Chrome Shelled Regios to finish my other story. Enough talk, here's chapter 6 of this story!**

I woke up the next morning feeling quit happy about something. I started stretching my limbs, trying to think why I felt like that all of a sudden. It was then that I remembered the dream last night and I felt myself blush. Why the hell would I have that kind of dream? I mean, knowing Sebastian, he could have easily tricked me into thinking it was a dream but wouldn't Lala have sensed him? I heard a knocking on the door and said

"Come in "

It turned out to be the last person I wanted to see, Sebastian.

"Good Morning Lucy. Is there anything you need?"

"Uhm...I...have a question"

"What is it?"

"Were you here last night?"

A smirk appeared over his features when he said

"May I ask, Lucy, why?"

I turned away, blushing and said

"It's nothing in particular, I just thought I had seen someone last night and I don't know it it was a dream"

He placed my breakfast on the drawer and walked towards me, his face coming closer to min.

"It is what you believe it is"

I froze, my mind processing his words as he walked out of my room. Once I pieced everything, I felt myself really blush. I couldn't believe I was so easily fooled! I quickly ate my breakfast and took a quick shower. I had to find something to get my mind of whatever happened last night until I figured out what the hell it meant and to do just that I had to avoid Sebastian.

So, to take my mind of it, I decided to get my sketch pad and some pencils and go to the garden. I saw Finny watering the plants again and I couldn't hold a smile when I realized he was adding too much fertilizer. I came up with an idea and started drawing Finny as he was. Then I went into the corridor to draw Mai-Rin cleaning the halls. After I was done, I headed towards the kitchen to draw whatever Bard was going.

The last thing left to draw is Tanaka. I saw him drinking some tea and seeing a perfect place to get a bit of some rest, sat on the chair next to him, just taking my time drawing him. Once I was done, I jumped when I heard his voice.

"What may I do for you, Miss Lucy"

"You scared me!"

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see what was on your mind."

"There is nothing, really"

"Who has caught your thoughts?"

"What?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to"

"What makes you believe I was thinking of a guy?"

"You're blushing and you just said you were thinking of a guy."

I turned the other way, started another drawing to stop myself from revealing anymore.

"It has something to do with Sebastian?"

"Tanaka, out of all the guys, you name him."

"I do because what had occured between the two of you last night didn't go unnoticed."

"H-How..."

"Do not fret Miss Lucy, I was the only one to witness it."

Before I could even respond, Sebastian walked in.

"My lady, the young master has asked for your presence."

I shut my sketch pad before he could look but his eyes caught the blush on my face.

"I something the matter, my lady? Do you have a fever?"

Even if he was asking me that, I knew through his eyes that it wasn't a fever that was causing the redness in my face.

"It is nothing Sebastian, it was..."

Before I could say anything, Tanaka answered for me.

"Miss Lucy and I were talking about a delicate matter concerning something private."

As Sebastian was about to question him, I quickly picked my stuff up and reminded Sebastian about going to Ciel's office. He nodded and headed out the door, leading the way as I followed him. The walk was quiet, not a word passed between us. It was when we approached Ciel's office that I found myself pinned against the wall. I looked up to see that Sebastian held me. He didn't speak, his head leaning in to place a small kiss on my lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I caught his gaze, my eyes widening at the look he was giving me.

I felt myself lacking air, causing my to gasp from time to time. We just stood there, looking at each other what felt like an eternity. It was when we heard voice shouting Sebastian's name that I managed to break out of our trance. Sebastian did also and acting as if what happened earlier, didn't occur, lead me into his office.

"What took you so long, Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry young master, it was rather difficult to locate her immediately"

"It seems rather strange, even for you Sebastian"

Before Ciel could question Sebastian further, I started talking.

"Good afternoon Ciel, sorry to interrupt but why did you need me?"

"I called you hear because Sebastian and I won't be here for a while."

"Does this have to do with the case you've been working on recently."

"Of course, I only told you so you wouldn't need to worry about our location."

I nodded my head and was about to leave when Ciel said

"Lucy, what is that in your hands?"

"It's a sketchpad"

"May I see it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because...they're my drawing and I don't allow just anyone to see them."

Before I know it Sebastian snatched it out of my hands and I tried getting them back but he was in the middle of the room in the second. I felt a blush beginning to form as he opened it and I knew I was dead.

"What is it Sebastian?"

A smirk formed on Sebastian's face and I covered my face with my hands, waiting for him to say what my latest drawing was about.

"Her drawing are of the servants performing their work while the last one, I'm sorry to say is you in a bunny suit."

My head snapped towards his direction, confusion written all over my face as Ciel said

"Why did you draw me in a bunny suit?"

I didn't know how to respond so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Because your shortness reminded me of a bunny"

Sebastian's smirk grew and Ciel had an angry vein popping out. I then decided to try to diminish Ciel's anger.

"I only drew it because I was bored. I decided to draw the servants of the Phantomhive family during work "

A smile appeared over Ciel's face when he said

"If that's the case why haven't you drawn Sebastian?"

This caused Sebastian to throw his smirk at me. I muttered under my breath

"Because I don't feel like drawing a perverted butler"

They heard it and Ciel started laughing as Sebastian looked at me shocked. Ciel then asked

"What did he do to make you call him a perverted butler?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Do you want me to assign Sebastian as your bodyguard for a week? This would mean he never leaves your side."

He was smiling at me and I knew I had been outsmarted by my 12 year old cousin.

"He...just creeps me a lot."

Sebastian had a knowing face while Ciel was laughing so hard that his stomach was hurting. I said

"If you would excuse me, I have to leave"

I grabbed my things and was about to run away when the Mai - rain came in saying

"Lucy there is a letter for you"

I wondered who could of sent me a message so I told her than you and exited the room with the letter in my hands. It was from some Viscount in the city who had invited me to a ball in his mansion.

I was really excited for it but I knew I couldn't tell Ciel or Sebastian about it because they wouldn't allow me to go. I walked down the stairs making sure the letter was with me and saw that Sebastian and Ciel were leaving. They looked at me and asked if I wanted to come. I said

"No, thank you, since this is a case I wouldn't want to trouble you"

They bought it and left, though Sebastian shot me a look, while I ran inside to find Mai-rin told her what the letter said and she was so happy for me.

"I know but this is the first party I've ever been invited to. I was wondering if you could help me pick an outfit for it"

"Of course Lucy!"

We ran inside and Mai-Rin looked over my clothes and picked out a light blue dress with a dress and some blue slippers. She helped me curl up my hair a little and soon enough we were done. I wasn't the type to put make up on and I asked her if there was any way for me to get there. Mai-Rin thought of an idea and grabbed my hand and led me to Tanaka. She then said

"Tanaka could you please take Lucy in the spare carriage to the Viscounts house at this address."

She gave him the address in the letter and soon enough the real Tanaka appeared.

"Of course, Lucy you look so beautiful in that dress. Taking you to this party isn't any trouble."

"Thanks so much!"

"Might I ask if Ciel knows about this?"

That quickly crushed my spirits and I said

"No he doesn't, I didn't tell him because he wouldn't have let me go by myself. This is the first party that I was invited to and I never went out of this mansion without Sebastian or Ciel beside me."

"I understand. I will take you there and it will be our little secret."

"Thank you!"

He got the carriage out and I went in. I waved goodbye to Mai-Rin and couldn't help but feel excited to be invited to a party nevertheless having no perverted butler around. We soon got there and I couldn't help but feel nervous when I saw the many people who were there. I heard Tanaka say

"Everything is going to be fine. You should go and enjoy yourself"

"Thanks Tanaka. You seem to know the right words to say"

"I will come to pick you up when it's time"

"Until then"

He rode off as I started walking to the building. What caught my eye was Madame Red, Lau, Sebastian in his teaching form, and a little girl next to him. I looked closer and realized it was Ciel and l smiled knowing his reputation and that of the Phantomhive family would go down for generations if he was discovered.

Then I remembered if I were caught then I would be in huge trouble. I walked inside as if nothing happened and gasped at how beautiful the place was. I then felt nervous because everyone was looking at me, mainly the men. I walked over to the table to get a glass of water and watched them come in. Soon I heard music playing and Sebastian with Ciel dancing their way through the dance floor. I looked around and found Lizzy watching closely Ciel and smiled knowing they were trying to get away from him. I felt a light tap on my shoulders and looked up to see a man with a white tuxedo and blonde hair.

"Hello their little kitten. I am the Viscount who held this party."

"I am Lucy Richardson. It is a pleasure to meet you Viscount"

"The pleasure is all mine. May I have a dance?"

I thought hard about it because that would mean Ciel and Sebastian would figure out that I was invited here. I decided to mess with them; if they scolded me I could ask how they've known and threaten to reveal to the servants that Ciel dressed like a girl. I faced the Viscount and put my arm into his and said

"You may"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! Having to juggle an F in biology and the damn drama project and now the Christmas show is just to much! Oh, I forgot to mention I was in the Christmas show for my school. Also, today teacher made us write a story that had to have 20 f*cking words she had chosen in it. I saw the word flee and the first thing to come up in my mind was Ulquiorra and Orihime, you know the part where Ulquirra is disappearing. I based my story on that and left out only 3 words. Wonder what her expression would be as she reads it though I'm pretty sure everyone else decided to write a poem. Any who, here's the next chapter of this story!**

He led me to the middle of the dance floor and we started dancing. Everyone looked in our direction including Ciel and Sebastian. I looked from the corner of my eye as Sebastian had an angry look on his face and Ciel was making one of his Where-Did-She-Come-From looks. As the Viscount twirled me I couldn't hold a laugh.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"

"Thank you for inviting me here Viscount. This is actually the first party I've been to for a while"

"Really then I'm glad you're enjoying it."

We were dancing until someone tapped me on the shoulder. We stopped and I widened my eyes when I saw it was Sebastian.

"Excuse me Viscount, but my lady beside me would want to talk with you"

The Viscount turned to Ciel and said

"Why don't we go to that corner to talk"

Ciel nodded his head and left me and Sebastian alone but not before he shooting me an angry glare. I knew I would get it and expected Sebastian to grab my arm and take me outside. Instead he said

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

I was a little shocked but bowed saying

"You can."

We intertwined our hands and he put his other hand on my waist. I seemed to get lost in his eyes and would have kept like that if Sebastian didn't talk.

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited. There was a letter sent to me by the Viscount"

He seemed pissed off for some reason and I couldn't help to ask

"Sebastian why are you so angry?"

"I don't like you being around other men."

"Why? I accepted because I wanted to be out on my own without you or Ciel breathing down my neck the whole time."

"We do it because people could use you to get to him."

"So this always ends up back to Ciel's safety, doesn't it?"

"That's not what I meant to..."

Before he could finish I ran away from him to the balcony. I didn't know why but I felt kind of hurt and my heart felt like it had been shattered. After a while I managed to get myself together and started staring at the sky. I knew in that instant that I had grown feelings for Sebastian but the way he would always act towards me made me think that he didn't feel the same. even if he kisses proved otherwise.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

I looked to my right to see the Viscount. I guess Ciel was done getting information from him.

"Yeah it is."

"It would be more beautiful if your eyes weren't filled with unshed tears, little kitten."

My hands flew up to my face, to feel tears spilling.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"That young lady's servant must have upset you. Do you know him?"

"No, I'm crying for something else."

"How about I show you something that I'm sure is going to cheer you up."

Something in my gut told me to reject but I needed to get my mind of Sebastian so I accepted. He led me away from the main hall to a room, and once I got in there I felt myself get light headed. I soon collapsed on the ground with the Viscount saying "Sweet dreams, little kitten"

**Sebastian's Point of View**

I had searched for her everywhere but couldn't find a trace. I felt bad because what I really meant to say was that I wanted her to be safe and that the other things didn't matter. I slapped myself for being so foolish and now I lost the one thing I was supposed to protect, her. I didn't stop searching for her and bumped into Ciel. He must of realized I was worried and asked

"What's wrong Sebastian?"

"I lost track of Lucy and can't find her anywhere"

"Oh no"

"What is it young master"

"What if the Viscount has her?"

"Why would he?"

"Didn't you realize the way he looked at her and the way he looked at you when you two were dancing?"

I felt a stab of pain threw my chest for being so foolish as to allow her to be taken! I thought of the worst case scenarios where she was dead, tortured, or raped. I clenched my fists knowing that if anything were to happen to her, I would be sure to make the Viscount pay for this. Ciel must have sensed my anger and said

"Sebastian I order you to go rescue her and bring her home safe and sound. Don't worry about me, I can go home with Madame Red and Lau"

"As you wish, master"

I knew she couldn't be in the entrance hall and I searched through the many corridors in the mansion. It came to nothing and my anxiousness became stronger and stronger as the seconds went by. I knew for some reason that she was still alive and that gave me the confidence to keep on searching harder.

~end of point of view~

I woke up by the sound of Viscounts voice. I had a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see anything but heard him talking. I was shocked when I realized he was selling me to the crowd who were about a couple of feet in front of me. He started the auction from 1000 and I couldn't help but feel sad since I would never see the others again.

What made it worse was the way me and Sebastian had departed. I couldn't contain a tear and it fell down my face, absorbed by the blindfold. They soon took it off and I stared as the crowd had masks on. My hands were tied to my neck and I was in some kind of bird cage. The auctions kept on getting higher and I felt something tell me to say his name softly. I didn't know why but I did

"Sebastian if you can hear me, please help"

I started crying silently as they finished the auction with an old man standing up and walking up to the stage. He gave me a wicked smile which signified my upcoming doom. I closed my eyes and just gave up but my heart wouldn't hear it. Once the old man was close enough, he stretched out his arm as if to grab me. I felt so powerless and defenseless at that moment.

I then felt the lights turn off and heard people gasping and thuds in front of me. Soon enough the lights came back on and standing in front of the cage was Sebastian. He pulled the bars apart and I stepped outside. He soon took the ropes off, and I ran into his arms, letting myself cry because I felt so scared.

Then I felt him wipe away my tears and tilt my face so I was looking straight at him. His gaze was so soft and caring that I was simply dazed. His face came closer to mine and he was about to kiss me.

As he leaned in, I lifted myself up to met him half way. There was some weird look in his eyes that caused an awful feeling in my stomach and before I knew it, I was pushing him stayed in complete silence for a couple of minutes before I spoke up.

"I'm sorry for making you and the others so worried"

"It's alright. I am happy knowing that you're safe"

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't gotten myself into trouble"

Sebastian didn't say anything, just kept looking into space as if he was thinking of he picked me up and jumped out the window. I grabbed his neck with all my strength as he landed on the rooftop of the building.

"What do you think you're doing? You could have killed me!"

However, the fast reply I expected of him didn't come. I don't know why but the aura around him seemed different. It was when we spotted Lizzy on the balcony that he spoke.

"Master has ordered me to take you to the Phantomhive manor."

"What about Ciel and the others, how are they getting home?"

"They'll go home on their own accord."

Before Lizzy could look up, Sebastian jumped and in no time we made it to the Phantomhive manor. I looked and saw Tanaka getting the carriage ready and when he saw us, smiled. The other servants were outside and saw us, Bard makes Kissy noises and finny with Mai-Rin saying some things about us being so cute together.

It would seem that Sebastian's aura got a lot darker which caused Bard, Finny and Mai-Rin to stop and slowly back away. He carried me in the house and just threw me on my bed once we reached my room.

"Why'd you do that for?"

Before he left, he shot me a dark gaze but it didn't have the effects it was supposed to have.

"If this mood change of yours is about what happened when you freed me than just tell me!"

I was suddenly slammed into the wall, pinned by Sebastian's body. He had that look in his eyes and he was leaning down to kiss me again when I said without thinkin

"Don't demons consider humans inferior? If that's true then what's the point of this? What is the point of me being with you?"

This stopped him for a moment and I felt my anger rise to a whole new level.

"Why should I trust a demon, for whom I know, is ordered to do this to me?"

I looked away, not daring to look at him as if he were some insect. All those feelings I had started bringing my mood down and I was seriously confused about the situation I was in.

However, before we could argue any further, a growl was heard and Sebastian's head snapped into the window where Lala, currently in her attacking mode, was at.

"Let her go you filthy demon!"

Sebastian didn't move an inch and I began struggling.

"I will warn you once more, demon. Release her or I will attack you."

I knew Sebastian figured out she wasn't kidding when she took menacing steps towards him. His hold on me suddenly vanished and he stood at the doorway. His eyes were growing a bright red and were directed towards me. He soon vanished leaving me and Lala alone in the room, at least _for now._


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't get much sleep that night, Sebastian's action bothering me. Did he really get bothered by my attack or because I didn't kiss him. These thoughts clouded my mind until I couldn't even think anymore and by then, it was 2 hours before I needed to get up. Lala slept soundlessly against me though I could tell with the constant twitch of her ears that she was still on alert for any intruders. I got up and thought a glass of water wouldn't hurt. Putting a robe around me, I started making my way into the kitchen. I usually didn't walk out in the middle of the night, especially in a mansion as big as this. I felt as if someone was watching me and my thoughts immediately turned to Sebastian. I shook my head trying to convince myself he wouldn't since I'm pretty sure he was mad at me. My thoughts turned to the argument from earlier.

Did I just state the truth? Is that why Sebastian stopped when I spoke? I shook my head, telling myself that thinking over it would do nothing. If it really was true then that gives me more reason to stay away from him. I looked up to see that I was in the kitchen and went to the sink to fill the glass with water. Gulping it down, I washed it and looked outside the window. The sun wasn't coming up and you could still clearly see the moon. I just stared at it, wondering how an artist would feel like as he was painting it. As I was about to head back, I saw something in the distance. I thought it was a part of my imagination but it was moving. I got closer to the window, watching the mysterious figure walk into the moonlight. From what I could tell it was a lady…but why would she be hear. I stared at her, watching as she smiled and I felt a bolt of fear go down my spine.

Her long ink black hair flowed with the wind as her pitch black dress dancer around her. I felt my breath slipping away as I saw her sharp teeth through her smile. Her pale skin only brightened her red eyes to the point they looked like they were glowing. She moved her left hand across her neck in the way people usually did when they meant to slit their throat or cut of the head.

What terrified me most of all was that she soon pointed to me, her eyes showing menace in them. Suddenly she ran towards me, with her eyes locking on mine. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I felt so helpless. I willed my body to move but it felt as if every single muscle in my body had just shot off. She was close now and she broke through the window, her terrifying laugh filled the air. Her eyes, so full of malice and evil were locked on me as she drew her knife like nails in the air. I was beyond scared at that point. With only a moment, I pushed myself and her nails scraped against my arm. I fell to the floor clutching my arm. She just continued to laugh and she was ready to strike again.

I closed my eyes, a scream tearing through my throat when I felt a presence shaking me. I didn't want to look, thinking that woman was there, taunting me to look in her eyes. I started going into shock when I heard Sebastian's voice. I tried to stop myself from shaking, trying to push myself to open my eyes. I slowly opened them to see Sebastian with a concerned look in his face. I felt relief wash over me and before he could even ask what was going on, I lunged myself at him. I was holding him tight against me. I was shaking badly, Sebastian didn't understand what was going on but he wrapped his arms around me, telling me everything was going to be alright. It took a few moments before I was able to speak and Sebastian asked.

"What has troubled you so much, my lady?"

"I…I saw a…woman...She was…t-trying to…k-kill me."

"It's alright, it was probably an illusion."

"I know she was there! I-I saw her and she was…"

"It's alright."

I had to somehow convince Sebastian that it wasn't a lie, that I couldn't have imagined it by myself. It was then I realized the slight throb of pain in my shoulder.

"S-She… managed to hit me in the arm."

I slowly leaned away from him, turning to the side to show him where her nails drove into my skin. Long scratches went from my elbow to the base of my hand and Sebastian took hold of my arm trying to sooth it. Soon enough, the rest of the household came down and Sebastian handled them. Lala stayed by my side, asking me what had happened. I explained while Sebastian tended to my arm. Ciel had ordered the household to search the grounds for this woman but they came up empty handed. The only person who stayed behind was Ciel, who had returned to his bedroom and Sebastian, who was with me. I couldn't help but notice a certain feeling of unease flowing around Sebastian. Putting aside what had happened earlier, I couldn't help but feel Sebastian knows something, something about that mysterious woman.

Even after returning to my room when no one found anything, I couldn't help but think about it. Why was that woman after me? What was Sebastian hiding? Did he somehow know who this mysterious woman was? Before I could think more into it, Lala's voice entered my thoughts, telling me to go back to sleep, that everything will be okay. I patted her head, a faint smile appearing on my lips. Maybe, I didn't have to worry about it; I had Sebastian and Lala guarding me. I closed my eyes, forcing my body to take its much needed rest.

I didn't realize that the nightmare was only just beginning.

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not posting for so long. I was grounded from my computer for a few weeks and I had major writer's block. I think I have my mojo back for now but sadly I have to rewatch the episode of Black Butler AGAIN. I'll try to post something each week but I wouldn't count on it being every single week.**


End file.
